


Kill of the Night

by yourfavstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Justice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Saving the World, Sex, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavstel/pseuds/yourfavstel
Summary: Lula, an extraordinary archangel meets the Winchesters and she is key to saving the world.IN PROGRESS; I'm also editing my shit writing
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The things that they don’t tell you about free will, is that most of the time, nobody is ever really free.

Whether it’s because of a unfair democracy, or an unjust leader, or perhaps fate, nobody is ever truly free. Or at least nobody I’ve ever met.

But I've only ever met a whole bunch of dicks.

  


  


///////

  


  


You know that song that goes:

  


_These boots are made for walkin'_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk over you_

  


Yeah, that song. _These Boots Are Made for walkin'_ by Nancy Sinatra if truly one of the most empowering songs that I've ever heard. Its one of those songs that give you a rush of adrenaline, and leaves you with the feeling of confidence.

That's why I'm listening to it at full blast in Ghost preparing to enter a old trucker station to pay for my gas canisters. The people in that shop tend to be a little aggressive and naturally it takes me a little bit of mental preparation to walk inside and face those dicks.

Who's Ghost you may ask? Ghost is a White 1970 Plymouth Road Runner with a black interior. I found him at some old abandoned junkyard that was shut down a couple years ago, so naturally I stole it. 

It only lasted on the road for a good 30 minutes, but that was to be expected.

God only knows how long it sat in that damn junk yard.

Thankfully, He wasn't too hard too fix up, just a couple replacements here and there along with some new seating.

Ghost is my home, the only thing that I have that I know will stay with me. The only thing that remains constant in my life.

A hard knocking on my window quickly pulls me from my nostalgia about my baby. Outside an older man, presumably in his upper fifties, with dark hair is leaving his wrinkly fingerprints on Ghost, and the sight of it irritates the shit out of me. I open my door, a little more forcefully then needed and look up at him to give him a hard death glare. 

"What?" I growl at him. I'm still a little cranky that I had to drive all the way from Kansas to North Carolina, when I could have easily flown. But thanks to Chuck checking out _again_ , and the king of hell, Asmodeus having his power radar turned on for the Nephilim or whatever it is, I'm staying low. Literally. I don't want to be found by anyone, angel or demon. Matter of fact, I enjoy not being near people at all.

He looks me up and down for a moment, stopping momentarily at my breasts. 

Why do men feel the need to do that?

It's truly disgusting.

"Dude." I say, his eyes reaching my line of sight again.

A low rumbling is heard from along the lengthy road attached to the gas station drawing both my attention and the creepy old dudes. Not even 15 seconds later, a beautiful black Chevy Impala pulls into the parking spot 3 spaces down from Ghost. If I wasn't so irritated I would've whistled at the car. 

Two young men, probably in their 30's or so climb out of it and the ridiculously tall one goes inside the shop, while the other one heads to grab a new canister of gas.

I bring my attention back to the man beside me and I get out of the car and repeat myself, this time with a much more diligent attitude.

"Whatcha' need?" 

"Nice ride. Do you need help filling it up? The gas canister can be a little heavy." He says, continuously looking me up and down.

"No," I scoff. "Matter of fact, It's already been filled up." I say pointing at the empty canister on the ground. "Why don't you go and take it back for me eh?" As I reach down for the canister, I feel the same rough fingers that left their disgusting prints on my car window on my ass. 

"Ain't no bitch gonna' tell me what to do." He says in a low dark voice, hardening his rough grip on me.

I stand back up straight and look down at the tanned hand that is still remaining on my ass. I grab his hand forcefully and remove it, digging my nails into his wrist. but his other rough hand goes on my throat, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. I let out a gasp of surprise and he chuckles at me with a hardening glare. 

"Now, how about we get outta here." He whispers to me, keeping his back to the shop. Only a few of the surrounding people have looked over to see what's happening, including the man who went to go get gas for the Impala. He looks almost _angry_ at what he's seeing.

I smile at the older man, showing my teeth, "No." I grunt.

This is just another day of being a female in America, or anywhere really. This is nothing new to me. 

His reaction to my elbow hitting him square in the jaw was priceless and I would pay endless amounts of money to see it again. Thankfully for me though, I don't have to. He quickly moves his hand away from me, clutching his jaw. "You bitch!" He groans, reaching for my hand and forcefully grabbing it.

"Hey!" The green eyed man from the Impala screams, quickly putting down the canister he's holding and walking over. I shake my head at him, silently asking for him to let me handle this. His green eyes meet my brown ones, pleading, but he seems to understand what I'm asking. 

I smile at the man in front of me again, and I pull my hand out of his reach forcefully. When he goes to reach for it again, I use his distraction as an advantage and grab his arm, and pull him close to me. From there I take my left leg and wrap it behind his right knee, pushing extremely hard in the direction of Ghost until I eventually hear a snap. He loudly falls to the ground and quickly makes an attempt to pull his leg up to his chest, but fails miserably when he can't quite bend it.

I smile as I reach out of my back pocket and pull out my butterfly knife. I crouch down next to him and let out a dry laugh "That was easy... uh.. whats your name? Is it Dave? Bob?" When I get no answer from him I reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet. Inside there's a drivers license with the name Johnny Billwilder, age 54. I glance down at him, taking in the thick cross that drapes across his neck. I shake my head, chuckling to myself. Next to the license, there's a picture of our dear Johnny boy waiting at the wedding isle, waiting as his wife is walking down. I look at Johnny with a grimace, "Wow Johnny, you're married? That doesn't seem very faithful of you now does it?" I reach down and grab the cross from his neck and pull it off. _If you can't be faithful to your wife, why be faithful to Chuck?_

I throw it down on the ground and pick up my knife, aiming it at his groin. I press force into it and leave it there until I hear a little gasp of pain come from him. 

"Now Johnny, Ill be back. You will see me again." I smile at him. I bend down and bring my lips closely to his ears to ensure that he hears what I have to say next: "If you so much as touch a hair on any of the woman here, or anybody really, I will know the _second_ that you do. And when you do, I will find you, and trust me... you do not want that. Got me?" I lean forward to look down at him and press two of my fingers to his shoulder-

Wait..

I almost forgot to tell you guys who I am!

Oops.

Hi, I'm Lula Praeteritus. Also known as _The Forgotten Warrior_. 

When you read the Bible, you'll commonly hear of the Archangels; Micheal, Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer among'st a few others.

However, you won't ever hear about Lula, the warrior Archangel; leader of all things related to heavenly war and **more**. Why not?  Because I got in a fight with god after he locked his favorite son, Lucifer in a cage with my help, and well... he expelled me. Nobody knows that I helped him put Luci in the cage. I'm not even mentioned in the Bible. I guess I pushed him over the edge. He took me away from my brothers and sister without hesitation all because I questioned his loyalty to his creations. God had not only abandoned the other worlds that he created, but left them to parish. He simply had told me that he had had "enough" and got bored. So what's to stop him from doing the same to earth?

Sometimes I still catch a drift of angels searching for my presence, and for a bit it felt good to know that people were searching for me. But the whispers that were softly calling my name slowly stopped, leaving me alone and scared on a planet that was entirely new to me. 

However as time passed, I've grown a liking to earth, to my new home.

Now, back to Johnny.

When my hand touches Johnny's shoulder, part of my grace embeds itself into him, softly glowing orange. 

_If he so much as touches anybody else_ , _I will know._

I leave him stunned on the ground and let out a low chuckle, and the man from the Impala, who has now been joined by the taller man, look at me with an equal look of confusion. I ignore their looks and bend down to pick up my empty gas canister.

I walk around Johnny who's still laying in the same spot I left him, and walk inside of the dirty rundown shop and I spot familiar face. 

"Hey Billy, that Johnny guy on the ground out there is putting his hand on women." I say to the cashier, pointing towards Johnny. I've now become well acquainted with Billy because of my many travels and stop at this particular shop.

"I'm sorry Lula. I'll take care of him." He says with a great southern accent and a deep look of sympathy.

I smirk and look up at him, "I already did." I say proudly. Billy looks up at me proudly and holds his hand out for a high five."That's my girl!" I high five him back, smiling, and then he proceeds to tell me that the gas is free; for the trouble. I quickly thank him and leave the shop. 

When I return outside Johnny is sitting up against a garbage can. _Huh, how fitting._

The two men are still standing by the Impala, whispering distinctively to each other, The one with green eyes catches me staring and he lets out a little whistle. "That was one hell of a move that you did with your leg."

_You should see me in battle, that's when the real moves come out._

I stand up a little straighter, and nod my head at him. "Thanks." My gaze drops to his car, and of course I have two acknowledge it. "Nice car, its pretty."

He laughs and points at Ghost, "Your's is a beauty too." He says.

I give him a smile and look to the man next to him, nodding my head at him too.

I look back at Johnny one last time from across my shoulder, "You should probably go get that checked. Remember what I told you Johnny." I use my commanding voice, making sure he understands what I'm saying. He looks up in slight fear and nods his head. 

I climb back into my car and listen to the loud purr as I turn it on. "That's my boy." I say, face full of utter glee at being back in my happy place. I look back at the boys and say a quick "bye" and they nod their heads. I turn the radio on and _Back in Black_ by ACDC comes on. I smirk to myself as I put the car in reverse and pull out of the parking spot. 

As I leave the shop, I watch as the men from the Impala climb back into their car from my rear-view mirror. 

I pass a road sign that reads, "GET ALL YOU CAN EAT BREAKFAST AT DENNY'S FOR ONLY 6$!"

Huh. Pancakes sound good. Specifically chocolate chip pancakes.

  


  


LINK TO WHAT THE CAR LOOKS LIKE:<https://www.smokymountaintraders.com/cars-for-sale/356/1970-plymouth-road-runner>


	2. Dude Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lula is enjoying her pancakes she encounters some unfriendly foe.

Before the waitress for my table even stepped out of the kitchen, I could smell the sweet aroma of the buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes that I ordered. Perhaps its the feeling of joy delight that the pancakes give me, but they make being alone much more enjoyable.

The waitress, whose name-tag reads _Lily_ , reaches my table with a delicate smile growing on her smooth face. "You must like pancakes huh?" She ask me with a harsh southern accent. I smile and nod harshly, digging into my pancakes. I groan in satisfaction as the buttery taste reaches my mouth, "These are so good." Lily laughs and walks away from my table, leaving me alone with my dirty pleasure.

A couple months ago I remember sitting in a similar Denny's, with my best friend, Bella. We had just gotten back from Afghanistan, literally. As soon as our plane landed, we didn't bother going home to go and rest, we went straight to Denny's and ordered 6 stacks of pancakes each. The Army food didn't satisfy the hunger that we both contained.

Bella was is a Major in the Army, and I was a general. Normally, a General would need to have around 30 years of experience to be in the Army, but with the provided use of my grace I was pretty okay at persuasion. 

In heaven, I was the commander of all warriors. 

Now on earth I am the commander of around 30,000 soldiers, a whole unit.

Right now, Bella is back in Afghanistan. Normally I would be over seas with her, but I had some business to take care of; finding out why the hell I can feel heaven dying. It appears as though there isn't enough angels left to keep it running, with only a whopping 9 angels left upstairs. Every now and then I tune into angel radio and get myself up to date on whats happening.

Asmodeus is searching for the Nephilim Jack, who is being raised by a couple dudes and the angel Castiel. I've gotta hand it to Castiel, he's even more rebellious then I remember. Then there's Gabriel who was captured and tortured by Asmodeus, but thankfully he got out. While I don't like angels, Gabriel is my brother and if I would have found out he was captured sooner then I would have flown down to hell myself and killed every last demon to get to him.

I haven't had this feeling of heavens downfall since Luci and Micheal rose. _You didn't help out your other brothers._ Well no shit. Micheal all but stood back as I was expelled from heaven. And Luci is.. well he's Luci. While I didn't help out back then, I'm still not sure if I will help this time. 

As I'm chewing my pancakes I can't help but notice a familiar car outside my window. A black 1967 Chevy Impala with two men getting out. 

Shit. Why are they here? Are they following me? Why?

I think back on my earlier actions. They must have seen me use my grace on our dear Johnny. The word _HUNTERS_ rings off as an immediate red flag.

I reach into the back of my jeans to see if i still have a glock tucked into my waistline. When my hand touches the grip on the gun I am filled with comfort. Normally I would just fly out to my car, but Asmodeus has his radar on. Even pulling the little magic stunt with Johnny was risky, but it should not have been enough magic for Asmodeus to sense it. 

Or at least I thought so. 

It's then when my once warm pancakes turn unappealing and the the demon aura is all around me. I look up from my seat and glance around the diner. There's at least 15 demons in different booths, all evenly spaced out and sending glances my way. I could take them all out _easily_ but there's so many kids and innocent people around and I don't want to risk hurting them. 

The hunters walk into the diner, grabbing a seat across the room from me. Both trying to go unnoticed. _They have no idea what they just themselves into. Silly little hunters._

Suddenly a extremely southern accent walks into the diner, wearing a blinding white suit. Although his suit is nearly blinding, I can see his true form and it's disgusting. Its all charred and dirty. Asmodeus. "Son of a fucking bitch." I say slamming my forehead into the table a couple times. _Shit I don't feel like dealing with this annoying fuck right now._

He laughs loud and hard, and draws the attention of everyone in the room; including the hunters. They look up at him with an odd sense of familiarity and their looks turn hard and cold. I guess they know who he is. 

The diner quiets, and those who aren't being possesed by these shithead demons all drop dead. No, not dead, just passed out. Everyone except the demons. 

He walks over to my table, each footstep loud in the utterly silent room. The hunters glare at me, and I send an equally hard glare back, telling them to fuck off.

"Who are you?" He asks me, sitting down in the seat in front of me.

"That's for me to know, and for you to not." I reply to him.

"You're an archangel. But who?" 

Ignoring him, I grab my stack of pancakes and take another piece of the now cold treat. 

"You gonna answer him bitch?" A demon wearing a man whose skin is pale, asks.

I look him up and down and ask, "Have I not made that clear?" 

Before I know it, 3 demons are suddenly on me. The pale one wraps his hands around my throat, pulling me to stand up. Immediately I start laughing. "You think you have a chance?" I ask him. When he doesn't answer me, that's when I start laughing again. 

Getting quite annoyed with this game, I decide I no longer have the time for this. 

Bright colorful power fills my veins, and as my grace builds up, I feel my wings outstretch themselves for the first time in months. I snap my fingers and the 3 surrounding demons turn into smoke. Everyone including Asmodeus and the hunters get up from their seats. The rest of the 12 demons start running towards me, but all standing no chance as I beat my wings and send all the demons inhabiting the humans straight back into hell. 

This only leaves the stunned looking angels and Asmodeus left. "Incredible." says Asmodeus. "I haven't heard of you in a very long time."

I scoff. "Nobody has."

Asmodeus looks at my true form then returns his eyes to mine, uttering my name harshly. "Lula."

The fact that my identity has now been revealed is what finally pushes the button. I wind my fist back, sending him flying against the room. With the flick of his wrist, he follows suit and send me toppling over a few empty chairs. I quickly wipe my bleeding nose and stand back up. I hold out my hand and squeezing it. _Time to use some jedi-type shit._ I pull my wrist closer to my being, and Asmodeus is pulled toward me. On his knees, he looks up at me with amazed eyes; still processing what's happening. I touch my hand to his temple and he bursts into flames.

"The king is dead. These people will wake eventually." I announce. 

Quickly I leave the stunned hunters inside the diner and book it to Ghost, tearing it out of the parking lot just in time to see the hunters repeat my actions; climbing into the impala and following me.

Fine. They want to get to me? It's on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gone through and edited this yet but I will soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! I really hope enjoyed this chapter! Ill take any criticism! :) IF you can't tell, I love bad ass chicks.
> 
> ALSO: this takes place during the end of season 13. However, I've decided to change things around in which Sam and Dean have left the bunker in search of Gabriel after he ditched the brothers after killing Asmodeus. 
> 
> Lula's car is more of a creme/off white color. Click the link to see the visual!


End file.
